Let Down Your Hair
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Rapunzel/Fairytale/Royalty!AU. Lily is your normal run of the mill girl, except she's trapped in a tower by a witch. Andromeda is a princess, and Alpha of her people. What will happen when the two of them cross paths? Will they find love, or will they be doomed to search for it forever?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Winter Cocktails, Pinata Club, Galleons, and Sophie's Shelf on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

**Norther Funfair's Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?: Decorate (AU) Royalty**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: Andromeda (Black) Tonks/Lily (Evans) Potter**

**Eastern Funfair's Winter Cocktails: Apple Cider Mules (animal) cat**

**Pinata Club: Medium Harry Potter**

**Galleons Club: (plot point) a family dinner**

**Sophie's Shelf: (Au) Royalty!AU**

**Sapphic Season: Andromeda (Black) Tonks/Lily (Evans) Potter**

**Warning for Rapunzel/Fairytale/Royalty!AU, Omegaverse, and mentions of a physical relationship. Word count is 3,385 words. I hope you all enjoy Let Down Your Hair. **

Once upon a time a far off land, called Little Whinging, there lived a man and woman were desperately in love with each other. They were so in love with each other that they married, and soon had children.

The first to be born was a daughter called Petunia, and nothing odd had ever happened surrounding her. She was a fairly normal child. Although prone to fits of rage and jealousy at times. Especially once it was announced that her mother was expecting again. She didn't want a little sibling. No. Not at all.

So one day she was sitting at home with her mother while her father was at work. Her mother looked out the window of their dwelling into the garden of the neighbor, a witch of most terrible power. The garden was beautiful and full of all sorts of delectable things to look and eat. But one thing called out to the woman most dearly.

A certain lettuce that was growing in the garden beyond the wall looked like it would make the most perfect snack for both her mother and Petunia. Petunia could tell that her mother wanted the greens so dearly. So being the good little girl she is she decided to go over the wall and get them for her mother.

She made absolutely sure that no one was watching or in the other garden before she deftly climbed the wall and lowered herself in. Once on the other side she again surveyed the area to make sure that no one was watching and waiting to jump out at her. When she was sure there was no one she scampered across to the lettuce and quickly picked a couple of handfuls. Enough in her mind to make a lovely little salad for herself and her mother. She then went back to her home.

"Look, Mummy," Petunia said, holding out the crips delicious-looking leaves for her mother to see. She was so proud of herself. "I got them for you and, little sister." She was sure that the baby was a little sister, after all, what else could it be.

Her mother, who didn't want to discourage Petunia from doing nice things for others smiled. "That's nice, sweetheart," she said. "But they aren't ours to take."

"But we've got them now, and it would be horrible to waste them now that I've plucked them and brought them over here. We might as well eat them."

The greens did look very delicious to Mrs. Evans, and against her own better judgement she ended up making them into a salad for herself and Petunia. Upon eating the salad Mrs. Evans found that it was the most delicious salad she'd ever tasted in her life. She looked longingly over at the garden where the lettuce had come from. Not that she condoned steal, but she just had to have more the lettuce. When her husband got home that night she'd ask him to go over the wall and bring back more.

Mr. Evans however was in no mood to go crawling over a wall after some lettuce when he got home from work. He just wanted to sit down and relax after eating a nice supper. But when he heard about Petunia's expedition to the neighbors garden he got concerned. Why was the girl not in time out? She'd done something wrong, she had to be punished for it.

"Petunia," her father called out, motioning her over to him. "I need to have a word with you about stealing from our neighbors. You do know that it's bad to steal, don't you?"

Petunia nodded.

"It doesn't matter whether it's bad, or not," her mother snapped, looking out the window into the garden again. "You are going over that wall tomorrow evening to get me some of the lettuce from that garden that our unborn daughter, and young daughter want."

Her father sighed. There was no arguing with her mother when she was like this. So he just resigned himself to nodding at her. He wasn't looking forward to the next evening, that was for sure.

So the next evening dawned with Mr. Evans hastily jumping over the wall into the neighboring garden. He looked around not seeing anyone he walked over to the cursed lettuce. Why his wife wanted it was beyond him? It was the same stuff they grew in their own garden. Wasn't it?

He was just about to turn back and go back to his family when a voice stopped him cold in his tracks. He hadn't noticed anyone in the garden beyond from his side. He'd only wanted to get the task over and done with and relax for the night. Was that too much to ask for?

"Who goes there?" called a voice from a woman looked entirely crazy if you asked him. "Why do you steal so from a lonely spinster lady?"

"I'm sorry," Mr. Evans said hastily. "My wife. She's the one who requested that I go and bring this back. She's expecting and the child really enjoys the taste of the lettuce from your garden. I can pay you if that's what you're concerned about."

"What would you pay me for the lettuce?" A cruel smile crossed the woman's face before she schooled her face back into mask of calm. "How dear is the lettuce to you and your pregnant wife, sir?"

"Very. Name your price and it is yours."

If Mr. Evans had known what the price would be he would never have said what he said. But seeing as hindsight is 50/50 he agreed to what he said. He was a man of his word after all, which is why he was in this trouble to begin with.

"The price you must pay is the unborn child," the woman cackled in dark glee. "You will give the child to me to raise once she is born. In return I will allow you to take as much of the lettuce from my garden for your wife and children. Is it a deal, dearie?"

Mr. Evans weighed his options. If he came back without the lettuce his wife would kill him and his children would be fatherless. If he came back with the lettuce he'd have to give up the child that was yet to be born, but he'd have a happy wife in the meantime.

"Tick tock, dearie," the woman called out. "Decide or I will decide for you."

"Fine," Mr. Evans said holding out hand. "It's a deal."

Ominous thunder sounded as the two shook hands and parted ways. Mr. Evans decided that it was best not to tell his wife about the deal. The baby for the lettuce. That is until the time had come for them to hand over the child to the one who would raise it.

Months passed and soon it was the appointed time for the child to be born. Everyone was shocked that the neighbor with the garden had shown up to visit on this day. Mr. Evans having never told a soul about the deal he'd made. After hours, and hours of labor the child finally made her way screaming and crying into the world.

Before the midwife could hand the child to the mother the witch intervened and took the child. There was no other way for it but to tell Mrs. Evans about the deal now. The child was firmly held in the witch's arms.

"Don't worry," said the woman, a monstrous smile on her face. "She will be treated like my own dear sweet child. Won't you, Lily?"

The child cooed up at the witch sweetly and reached up to touch her face. She didn't understand that this woman wasn't a good person. But she would come to understand that as she grew.

The years flew by as fast as sands of the hour glass, and as the years flew by, Lily grew more and more beautiful by the day. She was so beautiful that the witch decided to protect Lily she would lock the girl up in a tower. But not just any tower, one with no doors and only one window.

Some might ask how anyone could get in and out of the tower if it had no door, or other windows but one. It was a simple answer. The witch, the only person allowed to enter the tower, would stand below the only window.

She'd call out from below in a shrill voice, "Lily, fair Lily, let down your hair."

Then, as if by magic, what looked like a long auburn rope would descend from the tower. This was not a rope, of course, but Lily's own hair. It had grown very long ever since she could remember.

The witch would take hold of the hair rope and carefully climb, and climb, and climb until she reached the tower room where Lily was kept. There she'd try and teach Lily everything she knew about the magics of the earth. For like any witch she wanted to pass on her knowledge to the next generation of witches and wizards. She was pretty sure that Lily was a witch of great power.

So the day of lessons went on, and on, and on. It never seemed to end, which drove Lily to her wits end. She could see the outside world and wanted very much to know what it was like out there. She wanted to meet people and make friends. She wanted to find someone to love her and to love in return. But she couldn't do that here.

"Are you listening to me, you stupid child?" the witch snarled. "I'm teaching you these things so that you can…."

"Teach them to others," Lily recited. "But how can I teach them to others if I"m trapped up here for the rest of my life?"

"You aren't trapped, my sweet. You are kept here for your own safety. The world is not a safe place for people like us, you know?"

Lily sighed and folded her arms over her chest. How could she know when she had never been to the outside world before?

"Fine," the witch said, getting up from her seat. "If you are going to be a sullen brat like that you may finish your lessons on your own."

The witch let herself down the hair rope and was gone for the day. Lily sighed as she found herself alone in the world. She wanted something or someone to come and change her life. She wanted some sort of adventure. She needed something more than this.

"Lily, fair Lily, let down your hair," called out an unfamiliar feminine voice.

The voice sounded about Lily's age give or take. Something about the voice made her want to do as it commanded her to do. Let down her hair, and see if the person the voice belonged to was as good looking as they sounded.

Going over to the window and quickly tossing the hair rope over her shoulder, her heart gave beat in a quick time. She was going to have someone besides her guardian up in her tower and she was excited about it, in more ways than one.

It didn't take long for the person the voice belonged to to climb through the window of the tower. Feeling the pressure leave her head, Lily turned around. She found herself frozen in shocked admiration of the beauty that stood before her.

The feminine voice belonged to a girl about her own age. She was pretty tall, and slender with the build of a horseback rider. She had a fair complexion, and beautiful caramel colored hair, that brought out her beautiful grey eyes. Lily just wanted to sit there and stare at the girl for hours on end.

"Hello, gorgeous," the girl said, with a smile. "I've always wanted to know how to get up here. I've been watching you for some time now."

"You have?" Lily asked, heart skipping a beat. "But how did you not get caught? I'm sure my guardian would have seen loitering about the place."

"I hid in the thicket over there."

Lily giggled, feeling giddy about having another person to talk to now. But she also felt something else. Something she'd never felt before. Something that was just begging to be explored.

"What is your name?" Lily asked.

"Her Royal Highness Princess Andromeda of Castle Black," the girl said, with slight bow and giggle. "I'm guessing you are called Lily."

"I am."

Over the next few days that passed the two girls talked. About life, love, books, horses, and even schooling. Until one day out of the blue Andromeda kissed Lily. It was simple chaste kiss but it lit a fire in Lily. She wanted to know what it was she was feeling. She wanted to know why Andromeda was in her dreams. But she was far too afraid to ask.

As the weeks passed, Andromeda would wait for the witch to go back to her little cottage in Little Whining. When she was sure the witch was gone she'd call out for Lily to let down her hair. Climbing up she would look for any excuse she could be close to Lily. To touch Lily. To feel the softness of Lily's skin.

Sometimes being bold she would push the red-haired girl against the wall and kiss her until they both felt dizzy. The longing to be with the girl building with each visit.

The next time they were together Andromed made up her mind. She had to have the other girl or she would be mad. She sat down on the bed and motioned Lily over.

"Would you like to try something?" she asked nervously.

"Is it a good something or a bad something?" Lily asked. "Only you seem very nervous about whatever it is you want me to try."

"It is a very good something," Andromeda said.

Lily nodded eager to try anything that Andromeda thought was a very good something. Allowing herself to be pushed down gently on the bed, with Andromeda straddling her, she knew ecstasy.

Unbeknownst to either girl their tryst wasn't as private as they thought it was. The witch, who they both thought was gone, had been watching and waiting, and biding her time for months. She was angry at the scandalous way Lily was acting. She had taught the girl better than that, hadn't she. So when the princess climbed down the hair rope after their tryst, the witch quickly went up.

"You horrible, wretched girl," screamed the woman, as Lily quickly covered herself up. "Get up! Get dressed! Now!"

"What have I done wrong?" Lily asked, as she tentatively dressed. She had only found someone who loved her, and who she loved in return.

The witch didn't answer Lily's question. She only huffed about the tower room before snipping off Lily's long hair. She made Lily leave her tower, not caring what the young girl said, or how she begged to be allowed to stay.

"Do you know what the Black family of Castle Black are?" the witch snapped, making Lily froze in her tracks. "Do you?" The witch watched as something dawned on the naive young girl's face. "You see your folly now, don't you? Now that it's too late." She pointed towards the desert. "Go. You are no longer wanted here."

Sobbing like her heart was breaking because it was Lily trudged away from the only home she'd ever known in her entire life. She didn't care about Andromeda being an Alpha, or a princess for that matter. She'd found love in the dark haired girls arms and that was all that counted in her book.

Lily found a nice shadely place in that horrible desert and made a home for herself and the princess's child which she was carrying. She'd known for some time what was going on, and she was going to tell Andromeda tonight.

"Oh, Andromeda," she whispered to air, "what are we going to do now?"

Meanwhile back at the tower, Andromeda was just arriving for her nightly tryst with Lily. But this time would hopefully be different. This time Andromeda would ask the other girl to marry her and become a princess too. She'd found her Omega and she wasn't going to lose her. Not for anything in the world.

"Lily, fair Lily, let down your hair," she called up to the tower.

When the hair descended Andromeda didn't think anything of climbing up the rope of hair. She'd done it a million times before. This rope of hair led to the love of her life, and the mother of her child. Putting on an extra burst of speed she reached the top in record time. But instead of finding her fair, beautiful, caring, Lily waiting, she found the old witch in her stead.

"You won't find her here," the witch crowed gleefully. "She and that abomination you begot on her are far away from here by now. But you won't ever see them again. You won't be able to."

Picking the princess up with the strength one would attribute a man she toss her out the window. The landing was horrible on the princess. When all was said and done Andromeda had been blinded by the thorns in the hedges.

She didn't want to return home without the love of her life, or her unborn child. Seeing no other options left to her, Andromeda traveled the realms looking for her lost love. She would find Lily or she would die trying to.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years. Andromeda roamed the lands blindly trying to find her lady love. It wasn't until she almost tripped over the damned cat that she found Lily again.

"Mummy," came a little boy's voice from nearby, "this lady almost fell over the kitten."

"Don't stand and gawk, Harry," a familiar voice caught Andromeda's ears. "Go get your sister, Andromeda for supper."

Andromeda heard the boy's retreating feet and then the soft tread of Lily's approaching. Her scent hitting her like a tidal wave. She felt all the feelings and emotions from years earlier resurfaced as Lily's arms went around her.

"It really is you?" Lily's voice asked. "My Andromeda."

By the sound of it Lily was crying pretty heavily. But then something miraculous happened. Neither one of them could explain it later, even if they tried to. But when Lily's tears landed on Andromeda's eyes the princess could see again. And she was happy to see again too when caught sight of what awaited her.

Standing slightly behind their mother were two little children, about five years old, that looked like the perfect combination of Lily and herself. Andromeda looked at Lily, who nodded happily back.

"These are your children," Lily said. "Harry, and Andromeda named after her mother."

The young girl was perfect carbon copy of Lily. With Lily's red hair, and green eyes, and freckles spotting her nose and shoulders. She had Andromeda's complexion, but that didn't really bother either Andromeda that much.

The boy, was dark haired like his other mother. With Lily's green eyes and a fair complexion. He would make a beautiful sight as a prince.

Dropping to one knee in front of Lily she pulled out the ring she had been going to give to her all those years ago. Andromeda figured that asking now was better than not asking at all. So she smiled up at the love of her life, with her small children watching, and she asked the most important question of her life.

"Will you marry me, and become my princess?"

Lily nodded excitedly as Andromeda slipped the ring on her finger. A sign of their undying love for one another.

That day after the supper was finished, Lily packed herself and the children up. The would be going to the palace to live the life they should have. With the one she loved the most, and who loved her back in return.

So they all lived happily ever after. Except for the witch who was thrown into the dungeons of the castle shortly after the princess and her family's return.

The End

**I hope you all enjoyed Let Down Your Hair as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
